Heart by Heart
by Hana Cyrus
Summary: Dalam kegelisahan, Sasuke mencari. Mencari yang tidak dapat dicari. Disaat yang tepat, Sakura datang. Datang dengan membawa perubahan bagi hidup Sasuke. Datang untuk mengubah hidup Sasuke. Mengubah hidupnya menjadi sempurna.


"Heart by Heart"

Characters: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Dalam kegelisahan, Sasuke mencari. Mencari yang tidak dapat dicari. Disaat itu, Sakura datang. Datang untuk mengubah hidup Sasuke. Dan mengubah segalanya menjadi sempurna.

.

.

ONE SHOOT

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

**When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for****  
****When someone walks into your heart through an open door****  
****When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever**

Aku, pria berparas tampan dengan rambut _raven_ sedang tenggelam dalam kegelisahaan—Uchiha Sasuke. Ia telah menemukan jiwa yang ia cari pada seorang wanita. Seorang wanita yang tidak sengaja masuk kedalam hatinya. Melalu pintui hati yang perlahan ia buka, wanita itu melaluinya. Wanita dengan paras cantik namun sederhana dengan rambut merah jambunya—Haruno Sakura ini telah melihat dunia pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan melihat semua yang terjadi padanya.

"Jiwamu. Jiwamu yang selama ini ku cari. Ditengah rasa gelisah yang sangat kuat, kau datang. Datang untuk mengobati rasa gelisahku." Wanita yang berada di hadapannya ini sedang membagi kebahagiaannya. Senyumnya terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Dengan memamerkan giginya yang rapih dan canda tawanya yang khas. Walau Sakura hanyalah wanita sederhana sangat berbanding terbalik dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan segala yang ia punya. Dan entah mengapa bagi Uchiha Sasuke ia sangat sempurna. Tak perduli sesederhana apa dia.

Saat menggenggam tangan wanita bernama Sakura ini, ada rasa aneh yang menggelitik dihati seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia pun tidak mengerti rasa apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dan entah kenapa, ia enggan untuk melepas tangan Haruno Sakura seakan wanita dengan rambut merah jambu ini tidak boleh pergi. Ia sudah memasuki hidup Sasuke dan telah berhasil mengubah hidupnya untuk selamanya.

"Dengan menggenggam tanganmu, hidupku terasa lebih baik. Kau membawaku masuk keduniamu yang menarik." Dengan berlari ia menarik tanganku.

No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart 

Tidak ada orang lain dihati Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Hanya seorang Haruno Sakura yang berada di hatinya. Hanya dialah yang bisa melihat kedalam diri Sasuke. Bahkan senjata sekalipun tidak mampu mengangkatnya. Karena hanya cinta Sakura-lah yang mampu mengangkat Sasuke begitu tinggi sampai keluar dari waktu. Dan hanya wanita ini-lah yang tahu hati pria tampan ini dengan hati.

"Kau yang pertama dan akan seterusnya ku lihat. Karena dengan hatimu yang tulus dapat mengetahui isi hatiku. Bahkan, kau mampu membuatku terbang setinggi mungkin."

**When you're one with the one you were meant to be find****  
****Everything falls in place, all the stars align****  
****When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul****  
****Don't let go****  
****Someone comes into your life****  
****It's like they've been in your life forever**

Sakura yang sangat berarti bagi Sasuke, ia dimaksudkan untuk menemukannya dan semuanya serasa jatuh ditempat. Semua bintang menyelaraskannya. Dan disaat awan menyentuh jiwa seorang Sasuke sekalipun, ia takkan biarkan pergi. Sakura yang datang di kehidupan seorang Sasuke ini akan hidup didalam hidup Sasuke selamanya.

"Kau yang masuk kedalam duniaku, kau juga harus tinggal disana selamanya."

**So now we've found our way to find each other****  
****So now I found my way, to you**

Sasuke dan Sakura—kedua manusia tersebut telah menemukan jalan untuk menemukan diri mereka satu sama lain. Dan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, saat ini, ia telah menemukan jalannya sendiri untuk menemukan wanita yang berarti baginya—Haruno Sakura.

"Jadi sekarang kita sudah menemukan jalan untuk menemukan satu sama lain. Dan sekarang aku menemukan jalanku, untukmu Sakura." Ku genggam dan tatap wanita itu.

**No there's no one else's eyes****  
****That could see into me****  
****No one else's arms can lift****  
****Lift me up so high****  
****Your love lifts me out of time****  
****And you know my heart by heart****  
And you know my heart by heart  
And you know my heart by heart  
And you know my heart by heart**

Untuk meyakinkan dan untuk kesekian kalinya, tidak ada orang lain dihati Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya Haruno Sakura yang berada di hatinya. Hanya Sakura-lah yang bisa melihat kedalam diri Sasuke. Senjata sekalipun tidak mampu mengangkat diri Sasuke. Karena hanya cinta Sakura yang mampu mengangkat Sasuke begitu tinggi sampai keluar dari waktu. Dan hanya wanita ini-lah yang tahu hati pria tampan ini dengan hati.

"Kau yang pertama dan akan seterusnya ku lihat. Karena dengan hatimu yang tulus dapat mengetahui isi hatiku. Bahkan, kau mampu membuatku terbang setinggi mungkin."

"Terimakasih Sakura, kau telah mengubah hidupku dengan begitu sempurna dengan caramu sendiri. Terimakasih untuk jiwa, mata, dan hatimu yang kau berikan tulus untukku. Terimakasih karena kau sudah menghilangkan rasa gelisahku selama ini. Terimakasih banyak Haruno Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."

Hallo minna! Ngeluarin fict baru lagi-_-"v tidak sengaja author bikin ini karena terinspirasi dari lagu bias author._.v *apa ini-_-v*

Yasudah lupakan yang tadi haha, maaf bgt kalau banyak kekurangan dan jelek otak lagi 'agak' gaje gitu dechh-_-v

Mind to review?


End file.
